1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly to the covering for cushions used with infant furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many changes have been made in infant furniture in recent times with the availability of new materials and manufacturing processes. One factor that seems to remain constant is that infants are always given a soft warm place to recline, not unlike their parents and other adults. One difference is that infants tend to remain in one place for longer periods of time than adults once they recline. As a result of being infants and as a result of immobility, the covering on the cushion where the infant lies tends to become soiled faster then the average juvenile or adult cover. In order to provide some relief for those parents or other adults who have the responsibility for caring and changing cushion covers many suggestions have been put forth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,455 issued Nov. 27, 1951 to Gratt shows an orthopedic pad with a slot in the cover for inserting a board. The slot is closed by means of a zipper. Greco in U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,703 issued Sep. 16, 1958 shows a fitted sleeping cover to prevent the cover from being readily kicked off by a sleeper. The cover is open on the bottom side and not reversible. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,911 issued Sep. 8, 1992 to Moore et al., discloses a component bed system, albeit for a pet. The prime features of the invention are a mattress cover forming a pocket and a pad that mounts on the pad. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,729 to Menday shows a disposable fitted birthing sheet where the mattress is fitted into the sheet from the bottom-middle but the sheet surrounds the mattress in a rather conventional manner, and the design patent to Trader U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,442 issue Jan. 28, 1992 shows a cushion cover that is removeably attached on at least part of two sides.
The prior art is devoid of a truly reversible cushion cover that includes a separate protective cushion that will extend above the infant receiving side of the main cushion regardless of which side is used as the infant receiving side.